Midnight Groceries
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When Hinata get help with her groceries from our favorite Nine-Tailed brat, passion ensues


Deep in the evening of Mid-Spring, a quiet girl was walking along the Hidden Village with a bag of groceries. She had been living alone for the past few years and held a steady job working at a flower shop. Hinata Hyuuga had bought herself some wine, vegetables, fruit, and a batch of noodles. Up the stairs she went and she saw her neighbor and secret crush Naruto Uzumaki sitting on his outdoor chair.

"Hey Hinata. Beautiful evening isn't it?" Hinata blushed red like she always did.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Want some help with those groceries?"

"Yes please."

Naruto got up and opened her door for her, causing her to blush more. As they went inside, Hinata began having thoughts about what was gonna happen. _Is he gonna ask me out? Is he gonna kiss me? Is he gonna reject me? _Even as her thoughts got the better of her, she placed her groceries down on the counter and began putting them away. Naruto helped out and they had an awkward silence doing it. Naruto himself began blushing. Being alone with a woman like Hinata got him nervous.

When everything was put away, Hinata asked if he wanted to watch TV with her and he accepted. They sat close together on the couch, watching some crappy reality show. Their eyes looked at each other and quickly darted when they saw themselves staring. Hinata saw that he was blushing, which caused her to blush more. Feeling that he was gonna die if he didn't say anything, Naruto broke the ice.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna regret this if I don't say anything. I... like you."

"You do?" she asked shocked.

"Not just that. I like like you. More than friends."

"Naruto, I-I..."

"If you reject me I understand. Sakura said no to me so I moved on."

"I think she's a fool."

"Why do you say that?"

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend. You're a great guy Naruto."

"I am?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mm-Hmm. And I guess... I've had a crush on you since the Ninja Academy."

"I had a feeling." he laughed. "So, umm... do you wanna be my girlfriend Hinata?"

"More than anything Naruto. Just do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Make love to me. Make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

"I will."

He leaned it and kissed her on the lips. Her hands trembled as they reached for his face. Naruto leaned in and sweetly pushed Hinata onto her back on the couch. Her legs rose up and it was passionate. Their saliva was being exchanged as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth. It was all new to her, but she let Naruto have his way. As he grabbed her breasts, she pulled his hands away and the kiss broke.

"Am I too fast?" he asked.

"No, I... just want this to happen in my bed."

"Sure," he smiled.

He got off her and off the couch. Naruto lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom while she planted sexy kissed on his lips. Once through the open door, he threw her onto the bed and she watched as he began stripping. She started doing the same until both of them were just in their underwear. Naruto admired her huge breasts, easily a size D. She too noticed something. His bulge was large and she was very nervous about it. He got on the bed and crawled toward her, itching to show her a good time.

"Naruto, I'm nervous."

"I'll be gentle Hinata. Promise."

"I... I trust you."

He laid on her and kissed her neck all over. His kisses made their way down, kissing the bigness of her tits. Naruto undid the front of them and slowly took them off, admiring his first time seeing her boobs. They were far bigger than he gave them credit for and his mouth was watering. Hinata blushed with embarrassment and closed her eyes. The feeling of his sudden advances on her breasts gave her reason to enjoy herself.

He placed her right nipple in his mouth and licked it, making sure to get every inch of her hard nipple. His hands felt every inch of her glorious figure and it turned him on more. Hinata could feel his bulge increasing as he felt and licked her. His left hand massaged her other tit,making her moan. Her toes curled and her body continued to tremble, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Naruto..." she whispered.

He smiled and moved down her body. Before he knew it, he had gotten to her panties, which were getting soggy. Naruto didn't mind and found it flattering that she was acting that way around him. He grabbed the string and began pulling them down, causing her to feel more embarrassed. Once they were finally off, she hid her pussy from his view.

"It's okay Hinata. No need to be scared."

She whimpered a little before trusting his words. Slowly she spread her legs for him and let him see her ripe, untouched pussy. He grabbed the under part of her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Gently touching her most private area with his tongue, he caused her to moan. She had never had a feeling like this and was unsure about it. That all changed when his tongue began moving up and down, licking her goodness.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she grasped the covers.

He didn't respond as he was busy eating her virgin pussy. Before long, it began to feel good for her and she eased her body. She let him eat her out, letting him suck up her love juice. Hinata bit her nail as he continued. Deep in her mind, she wanted this and had been dying for him to take her virginity. She thought it was all a dream, but deep down she knew it was real and that he would soon take her pureness.

"Naruto, I want you inside me." he stopped licking and looked up at her.

"You sure? Once it's gone, it's gone."

"I'm sure." she said confidently.

Naruto sat up and dropped his underwear to the point where she could see his cock and balls. Keeping her legs spread, Hinata calmed herself down and spread her pussies lips. Naruto inched closer until his tip was touching her entrance. Advising him to be gently, she approved of him entering her. With that, he slowly penetrated her, making her scream in pain. He quickly took it out in fear.

"Hinata, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Keep going. I can handle it."

He nodded and entered her again. He slowly inched deeper in, causing her to clutch her fist hard and had her scream a few times, but she had him keep it in. Once it was all the way in, they both felt relieved. After a few slow thrusts, she told him that she wanted it faster. Nodding, he thrusted faster, making her moan.

"Naruto! Yes! Yes!"

It was as if she had gotten used to it in mere seconds. Her arms laid back and her legs wrapped around him, keeping him in and in deep. Naruto bent down more and made out with his girlfriend, placing his tongue in her mouth and not wanting to stop the great sex. Her arms wrapped around him and kept his lips on hers as he pounded away at her pussy. It was so intense, he was unaware that he was close to ejaculation.

In a flash, Naruto erupted inside her goodness, unloading handfuls of cum into her womb. He groaned loudly as Hinata moaned. After a few last squirts, he took it out and collapsed next to her. His seed poured out of her pussy and he felt happy. Hinata cuddled next to him and kissed his marked cheek. They soon fell asleep, happy about what had just happened.

Nearly Three Weeks Later...

"NARUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Neji.

"What did I do?!"

"You got my sister pregnant!"

"I what?!"

"Naruto, you did what?!" asked Sakura.

"I can explain!" shouted Naruto. Hinata came over and wrapped an arm around her boyfriend.

The fact that Naruto impregnated Hinata made Neji mad, but also gave Hinata a chance to get closer to him and her other female friends. It was fate that got the whole village excited. Nine months later, a healthy girl popped out of Hinata and Naruto was supportive and stayed with Hinata to look after their baby.


End file.
